Conventionally, there exists a system for matching a supply condition of a supplier who supplies services and articles and the like (called a “supplier”, hereinafter) and requirement by a consumer who demands the services and articles and the like (called a “consumer”, hereinafter) by using various kinds of networks such as the Internet. For instance, conventionally, a system is known in which, when an agent from a request origin of a service sends a retrieval request of a desired service to a web service matchmaker where supply information is recorded, condition item presentation information is outputted from the web service matchmaker to the request origin, the request origin narrows down conditions utilizing an original retrieval request and requests the retrieval of the service again, and matching is performed by repeating that (for instance, see Patent Literature 1). Also, conventionally, a system is known in which a retrieval request from a client terminal is registered as a pattern, and the pattern is utilized when retrieval is requested for two or more times (for instance, see Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3). Also, conventionally, a system is known in which perishable commodity information transmitted from a perishable commodity producer terminal managed by a producer is recorded in a perishable commodity information provision server, and a consumer terminal managed by a consumer accesses the perishable commodity information provision server and acquires the perishable commodity information (for instance, see patent Literature 4).